


How You Really Feel

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Club Room Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following mangacap: </p><p>https://36.media.tumblr.com/a408617d8b24f5f02a4aad8ce52e345d/tumblr_nqi1pj8cvG1tu8q4qo1_540.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Really Feel

“S-s-uga,” Daichi stuttered out between pants, “I w-wa-nt you…”  
  
“Daichi.” Suga stood over him, arms tied behind his back with skillfully knotted ropes that constricted Daichi from being able to move as he kneeled on the floor of the university club room.   
  
“Is that how you really feel?” Suga’s eyes passed over Daichi’s skin, tanned by the summer sun and glistening with sweat. He watched Daichi struggle against the bindings as Daichi turned his head to nod and smile back him, the ropes digging into Daichi’s skin. Suga felt heat pooling in his stomach and feeling a strain against the crotch of his shorts.  
  
Suga pushed down on Daichi’s back with his foot, causing Daichi’s back to arch his ass higher into the air and Daichi’s face to press into the stack of towels. Suga trailed his fingertips over the curve of Daichi’s ass and reached forward to where the ropes tied around the base of Daichi’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around it loosely and could feel how hard and thick it was, slightly wet at the tip from pre-cum.  
  
Suga’s lips curled into a devilish smile as he stepped his foot back down, bending over to kiss Daichi’s ass sweetly.   
  
“Because I feel the same way,” Suga murmured into the sensitive flesh of Daichi’s ass, pulling a small bottle of lube out of the pocket of his shorts and wetting it over his fingers, “Are you ready?”  
  
Daichi’s muffled  _“GOD YES”_  into the towels was answered with Suga reaching his first finger into his rectum, pressing around Daichi’s walls as Daichi panted and groaned. Suga leaned over him more to pepper kisses over the exposed skin of Daichi’s back and arms between the rope bindings.  
  
Suga pushed in a second finger, humming into Daichi’s neck as another low groan escaped Daichi’s lips into the towels. Suga sucked at the base of Daichi’s neck as his fingers pressed against Daichi’s prostate, to which Daichi gasped audibly. Suga’s cock ached in his shorts and he started question while he decided to stay fully clothed throughout undressing Daichi, tying him up, and now widening him up.  
  
“S-s--suga,” Daichi groaned into the towels, “K-k-koushi…”  
  
Suga’s third finger slid into Daichi’s rectum and, at this point, both of them were panting. Suga ached to be inside Daichi and hearing his name escape from his lips was  _so damn **sweet.**_  
  
Suga’s fingers left Daichi empty as Suga straightened up, pulled off his shirt from practice (now covered in sweat for a whole different reason), and slid off his shorts and underwear. Squirting a little more lube on his fingers, he pulled at his own cock a couple times, now regretting that Daichi’s face was pressed into a stack of towels and not looking at him and the flush on his cheeks. He steadied himself with a hand firmly grasping Daichi’s hip as he positioned his cock at the rim of Daichi’s hole.  
  
“K-k-koushi, please-”  
  
“D-daichi,” Suga closed his eyes as he pressed himself in painfully slow, letting out a drawn-out moan to match the groan from Daichi’s throat. He felt so good, so damn good, and Suga was taking in every sensation as his cock slid all the way into his ass.  
  
Suga pulled himself back just as slowly, before thrusting in a gradually quickening pace. Daichi felt so good on Suga’s cock that he didn’t want this to end too quickly, and feeling Daichi struggle against the ropes in frustration of Suga’s slow pace brought a gleeful smile to his lips  
  
“K-koushi, just f-fuck me already,” Daichi turned his face to the side of the towels, tears forming from orgasm denial as the roped held his cock and Suga tortured him with the slow pace. Daichi’s plea was met by Suga kissing his fingertips as he picked up the pace, fucking Daichi faster and harder. Their pants, moans, and groans created a symphony in the stuffy club room, as Suga felt Daichi’s walls start to clench over him just before he went over the edge.  
  
Suga came in Daichi’s ass, calling his name and rode out his orgasm before pulling out of Daichi and laying him on his side. Daichi panted heavily as Suga slowly untied the ropes around his body, making sure to tenderly kiss and pleasure Daichi’s cock once it was free from the roping around the base and gave Daichi the best blow job he’s had in his life.  
  
“Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi sighed into Suga’s hair after Suga cleaned both of them up with a towel.  
  
“Hmm~?”  
  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This bonus round is wild because taking mangacaps completely out of context is incredible. 
> 
> SASO is a gift.


End file.
